Nunca deixe seu computador com um dragão entediado
by Dorabel
Summary: Quando Harry tem que sair de improviso, deixa seu notebook com Draco para que este se entretenha enquanto o espera. Erro crasso. H/D *Presente de aniversário para Draco* TRADUÇÃO


**NdT:** _"Nunca le dejes tu ordenador a um dragón aburrido"_ é uma oneshot escrita pela rainha do Drarry em espanhol, a maravilhosa **Helena Dax** , e publicado no ff em 2012. Helena possui mais) de 70 histórias em seu perfil, de fandoms e extensão diversos, incluindo os populares livros _"Alianza"_.

 **ATENÇÃO:** Esta é uma fic curta, humorística e slash; garoto/garoto, em uma relação. Se o tema te incomoda por algum motivo, [procure uma terapia] não há necessidade de ler.

Link para o perfil da Helena: u/1274555/Helena-Dax

Nada aqui me pertence, é tudo das rainhas; a britânica e a espanhola. A partir das próximas linhas, as palavras são da autora. Desfrutem!

* * *

 **Nda:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, não vou me tornar rica com isto, blábláblá...

Feliz aniversário, Draco! ^^]

* * *

 **Nunca deixe seu computador com um dragão entediado**

— Lamento tanto ter que ir... — Disse Harry, pela quarta vez.

Draco o olhou com carinho desde a cama.

— Não se preocupe, lhe entendo.

— Será só um par de horas — lhe prometeu, enquanto terminava de atar as botas. E, então, o olhou com a esperança pintada em seus grandes olhos verdes — Estará aqui quando eu voltar?

— Bom, se não me entedio...

Porém sorria e os dois sabiam que era uma brincadeira. Harry se acercou a ele e lhe deu um último beijo — no momento —, apaixonado, saboroso. Draco lhe enredou as mãos nos cabelos e notou uma pontada na virilha, mas, nesse momento, haveria sido totalmente incapaz de ter outra ereção; Nesse sentido, Harry lhe havia deixado totalmente espremido.

— Voltarei logo — prometeu de novo, antes de levantar-se e ir até a porta de seu dormitório. — Pode usar meu notebook, caso se entedie.

Draco mirou ao curioso objeto que havia no criado-mudo de Harry, porém não estava seguro de querer utilizá-lo. Essas coisas trouxas estavam cheias de botões e coisas estranhas. Preferia ficar deitado na cama, exausto e feliz, e recordar as últimas doze horas. Maravilhosas últimas doze horas. Harry e ele estiveram flertando no Ministério desde que haviam chegado a uma espécie de trégua e, depois de seis semanas de deliciosa expectativa e faíscas entre eles, uma tediosa festa no ministério havia feito explodir toda essa tensão sexual não-resolvida. Harry o havia levado à Grimmauld Place, para não acabar transando em um escritório vazio, e o resto eram umas horas de sexo, e risada, e uma felicidade esmagadora.

Recordar tudo aquilo e repor forças para o próximo round funcionou só durante meia hora. Draco se entediava com facilidade, e nem sequer estar completa e absolutamente apaixonado por aquele quatro olhos perfeito podia mudar isso. Primeiro foi ao banheiro e se asseou um pouco. Depois bisbilhotou a gaveta do criado-mudo de Harry, onde não encontrou nada digno de interesse. Poderia ter olhado em mais gavetas, contudo, isso já era passar dos limites. Draco pensava que abrir uma só gaveta era aceitável, porém mais, não. Em vez disso, seus olhos se foram até o notebook.

Havia visto Harry usando-o e sabia que era muito fácil encontrar pornô. Ali havia de tudo, em realidade. Não muito seguro de si mesmo, o colocou no colo e o abriu. Uma página sobre futebol lhe deu as boas-vindas. Sentindo-se muito ousado, foi à janelinha do buscador, como Harry lhe havia explicado uma vez. Pornô homens — escreveu. Depois, pressionou solenemente a tecla gorda.

Um monte de palavras apareceu frente a ele, todas prometendo coisas bastante pervertidas. A palavra gay aparecia muito. Draco, rezando para não estragar nada, moveu a flechinha desajeitadamente até uma das linhas e apertou o botão do mouse, tal como fazia Harry.

Oh, fotos... Draco as estavam observando com mais fascinação que desejo quando, de repente, abriu-se um quadradinho e um rapaz chamado Mark o cumprimentou. "Oi", dizia. Draco o ignorou, um pouco ofendido pela pouca educação desse rapaz que se punha a falar com ele sem haverem sido devidamente apresentados. Logo viu algo que parecia um anúncio sobre rapazes de uniforme. Uniforme, mmmmm... Em Harry assentava divinamente o uniforme de aurores. Certamente não havia uniformes de aurores por ali, mas sim um monte de homens de todo tipo, vestidos com seus uniformes de aurores trouxas e de guerreiros. Draco se deu conta de que se havia aberto outra tela e arregalou os olhos de surpresa ao lê-la. Havia ganhado um prêmio! Draco apertou rapidamente ali, pensando na alegria que sentiria Harry ao saber que havia ganhado um Audi, seja isso o que for. Ainda estava preenchendo os dados — por sorte, sabia o número do celular de Harry. Este o havia feito memorizar durante um caso — quando se abriu outro quadradinho e um tal de Robert lhe disse que estava desejando conhecê-lo. Draco ficou um pouco desconfiado. Vai ver era um aproveitador que havia se informado de que acabava de ganhar um Audi... Ou, pior ainda, e se ia atrás de Harry? Draco começou a respondê-lo com suma dignidade, apesar de que lhe custava muito encontrar as letras. Não seguiam nenhuma ordem, era ridículo. E, onde merda estavam as maiúsculas?

 _meu namorado Harry e eu não temos vontade de conhecê-lo, senhor. faça o favor de deixar-nos em paz._

 _Não se chateei comigo,querido, só quero saber o que te excita._

 _como disse? se não deixar de nos incomodar, avisarei ao exército._

Draco sabia que o exército era mais importante que os aurores trouxas e esperou que isso servisse para assustar aquele trouxa indecente. Por via das dúvidas, quis sair dali e olhar em outros lugares, onde, quem sabe, não haveria rapazes assim tão descarados, importunando ao pessoal que só queria ver um pouco de pornô. Quando apareceu o local novo, Draco soltou uma exclamação de alegria. Tornou a ganhar outro prêmio! Mil libras! Contente, começou a preencher também esses dados.

O notebook estava começando a ficar um pouco mais lento e fazia um barulhinho estranho, crocante. Draco seguiu olhando e descobriu, assombrado, que todos os homens solteiros da área queriam conhecê-lo. Todos. A princípio, se sentiu muito vaidoso. Pobres trouxas, normal que se sentissem atraídos por ele. No entanto, logo pensou que aquele era o computador de Harry e a coisa já não lhe pareceu tão engraçada. Enquanto tratava de averiguar se iam atrás dele ou de Harry e espantava todos, fora qual fora a resposta, descobriu que havia ganhado um terceiro prêmio. Era incrível! Não podia acreditar em sua sorte. Esta vez era algo chamado IPod. Enquanto dava os dados de Harry, alguns rapazes lhe mandavam mensagens luxuriosas, mas ele os rechaçava com firmeza, sorrindo desdenhosamente ante a ideia de trocar Harry por algum desses plebeus.

Para então, havia terminado tendo bastantes páginas abertas — Quem sabe por isso rodava tão mal o notebook? Menos mal que havia apertado esse botão para limpar o computador de vírus.

Draco ouviu uma forte batida de porta.

— Draco?

— No quarto!

Harry havia chegado. E Draco sorriu, pronto para recebê-lo e lhe dar todas as boas notícias.

 **Fim**

* * *

 **Nda2:** Não se preocupem, Harry o perdoou em seguida. XDD


End file.
